


Love Letter

by wonshigyuhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I posted this on my wattpad 3 years ago, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshigyuhao/pseuds/wonshigyuhao
Summary: Just a normal afternoon in VerKwan's school





	Love Letter

**Vernon's POV**

It's a very good day , _almost_. We're not doing anything but we have to stay at school till dismissal time.

The teachers have a meeting. My classmates decided to do their own business, but here i am dying from boredom.

Where is Seungkwan at the time like this? I scan the room , hoping that i will see him.

_look around...look around..._

**_Oh there he is!_**  

He's writing something seriously at the blue colored paper near the window. I stand up and approached him quietly.

"BOO SEUNGKWAN!" I suddenly shout at his back.

"Yah! Chwe Hansol! You nearly killed me" He said while clutching his chest and then glared at me.

I laughed "Sorry Kwanie. You're so serious about what you're writing and i decided to scare you" I looked at the paper that he quickly hides "What is that? Is that a love letter? Can i see? Can i see?" I cheerfully asked.

_I'm happy because I think he has someone that he likes now but sad at the same time , because I now know that I have no chance at him._

_Yeah. **I LOVE HIM** for almost 2 years now._

"No! You can't read it. I'm not finished" - he said, his face becomes red and he quickly looked away.

"Please" - i said with my aegyo that i know he can't resist. He looks at me wide eyes and red face.

_Hah it's working as usual. Yuhoo!_

But then , he looks away again.

"Kwanie, please"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"I SAID NO!" - he snapped at me and then stormed out the classroom with the letter. I was left dumbfounded. I was so shocked , i can't even moved a single muscle now. I don't care if my classmates is staring at me , all i care about now is Seungkwan.I think the letter is so important to him to the point that even me , his bestfriend can't read the content of it.

\-------

1 hour has passed but no sign of Seungkwan. I think I really pissed him off. I groaned and bang my head at the table. I stayed like that for a while until someone tap my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Seungkwan's red yet serious face.

He's not saying anything so i decided to apologize. "Kwanie I'm sorry. I promise I will never ask you if I can read the le---" I stopped talking when he cut me off. "Hansol , can we talk?" he ask , seriously looking at me. He only calls me Hansol in serious situations.

"Uhmm. Yeah?" - I unsurely answered.

"Follow me , let's talk outside" he stands up and goes out the classroom and I follow him.

We walk and walk until we reached the empty hallway near the lockers. I stop , crossing my arms and leaned at the wall.

"So , what is it?" I ask , confusedly looking at him. "Hansol-ah , first of all , Sorry that i shout at you earlier" - he said , looking down.

I sighed "It's okay hyung. It's all my fault. I promise that it will not happen again. I understand that it's for someone that you like and don't want me to read it. It's not my right afterall." I said and pat his shoulder. "Hansol-ah. It's okay." he said and then smiled at me.

_Wow. That smile. I wanna kiss him. Ughhhhh Should I tell him? Tell him that I love him? But isn't it a bit too late? But , he's going to confess to someone now. It's now or never._

"Seungkwan. I want to tell you something." "Hansol , I want to tell you something" We both say at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay , you first" - I said.

"No , you first" - he said.

"You First" - I insist and glared a bit at him.

He sighed and looked at me nervously then he put his hand at his pocket to bring out something and hands it out to me. I looked at him confused.

"What is this?" I asked then waves the thing infront of his face

"It's the letter." he said

"Yeah , I know. But why are you giving this to me?"

_Does he want me to be the one who will hand this to that "someone"? My heart clenched at the thought._

"I want you to read it" - he said seriously while fidgeting his finger.

 _Is he being Serious or Nervous now?_   _But wow Seungkwan I didn't know that you are this cruel to do this to my poor heart._

I furrowed my eyebrows but open the letter anyways. When I saw the greetings , my eyes went wide and I immediately look up at Seungkwan. He looks back at me and smile. 

_Damn that smile._

I looked down at the paper to read the content of it, it says: 

_**Dear my beloved Hansol Vernon Chwe ,** _

_Annyeong Hansol-ah :)) You will probably think why do I have to write a letter for you if I can I say it personally. Believe me , I really wish that I can tell you personally that I LOVE YOU CHWE HANSOL for 4 years now. I'm not joking. I love every single piece of you. I love your smile , your laugh,, your eyes, your nose, your face, and especially your lips. Damn those lips. You don't know how much i'm longing to wrap my hands around your waist and kiss that pink kissable lips of yours. You may think that I'm a creepy right now but I think it's time for you to know my feelings. I hope you feel the same way too. I LOVE YOU (Urghh. It's far from my Booyonce self but if it's for you , then it's okay ^^)_

_\- The georgous human being who deeply loves you , Boo Seungkwan_

 

I stay still for a while, looking wide eyes at the letter.

_Is this true? I must be dreaming. But i hope not. But it's really impossible that Seungkwan loves me too._

I came back to reality when I hear Seungkwan sigh. "I knew it. You don't feel the same way , right? I'm sure that i look like an idiot now" he laughed but I know it's fake. He then gets the letter at my hands.

"I'm leaving" he said then turned around, looking down. I stared at his back for a few seconds until the realization hit my head.

_He's leaving. He will probably avoid me from now on. I should do my plan earlier._

I run up to him at pull his uniform.

"Seungkwan" He stopped but he doesn't turn around. "What?" he said coldly.

"Yah Kwanie, what's with the sudden coldness?" I asked "Anyways , why are you so sure that I don't love you back hmm? Did you ask me? You don't right?"

"Why should I ask you if I already know the answer?" Ignoring him , I quickly turned him around and crash my lips into his.

I'm sure he is shock because he is not moving . We stayed like that for a while , no moving until I pulled away.

"I think that is the Answer you want , right?" I asked him and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. Please comment your feedback 💞🤘


End file.
